I'm not strong enough
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Alice/Bella - Petite mise au point entre Alice et Bella au sujet de leur amitié et d'Edward. Cette histoire prend un rating M NC17 finalement, et j'ai enlevé la mention "Oneshot" - Nous verrons jusqu'où l'impro nous emmène.


**TITRE **: I'm not strong enough

**AUTEUR** : SF

**FEEDBACK** : 

**SITE FEMSLASH **: slayerstime[point]net

**RATING** : G

**PAIRING **: Alice/Bella

**Disclaimer **:Cette histoire ne respecte en rien l'intrigue générale du roman de Stephenie Meyer. Les noms des personnages et quelques détails des biographies sont repris pour la forme… Ca reste du « pseudo Twilight » remodelé, déformé, dénaturé et tout ce que vous voulez…

**DATE:** 13/11/2009

**Beta reader **: None

**Note**** : **Oneshot entre deux récits pour me détendre. J'imagine qu'il pourrait introduire une fanfiction bien plus longue …

On verra..

Orthographe du récit non corrigée.

*********

**Prologue**

J'étais partie tout l'été chez ma mère qui s'était installée à Los Angeles pour un temps. Mon teint albinos avait laissé place à un teint légèrement halé qui, d'après Charlie, me sied à merveille. L'espace de quelques semaines, j'avais fait partie intégrante du monde des vivants et ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais pu faire le point sur ma vie à Forks, ma rencontre avec Edward et ma dernière et non moins périlleuse aventure avec les Cullen. J'avais tout de même failli mourir et le visage de James m'avait hanté pendant des jours.

Contrairement à Tyler et Mike, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon beau ciel gris et pluvieux de Forks. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas attendue à une chose : Que cette distance de courte durée m'ait à ce point éloignée d'Edward... Eloignée de lui en laissant mûrir des pensées déplacées envers une autre personne.

*********

Deux semaines étaient passées. J'avais rejoins le lycée, avais repris mes habitudes et mes repères. Je retrouvai ma vieille et fidèle Chevrolet, ma chambre bien rangée, mes précieux livres et mes quelques habitudes…

Ce matin, Edward m'avait demandé comment j'envisageais les choses, notre futur commun et je n'avais su quoi répondre sur l'instant, prétextant une déplorable envie pressante avant de me réfugier dans les toilettes. Dans un sens, je l'avais évité depuis la rentrée, chose qui ne me ressemblait pas. En général, quand l'envie me prenait de dire quelque chose, je le faisais clairement, sans détour, au risque d'être quelque peu directe et blessante.

Mais Dieu que je détestais ce genre de discussion et de mise au point. Comment aurais-je pu dire à Edward Cullen que ses manies incessantes à reculer l'échéance d'un moment intime m'avaient lassée de lui ? Je n'allais pas rester prude et vierge toute ma vie tout de même ? En mon sens, vivre une histoire d'amour platonique était une notion surréaliste, valable dans les romans à l'eau de rose, et réservé aux plus coincés et sentimentaux. Quelle fille aimait se faire stopper dans ses assauts alors que son désir naissait au creux de ses reins ? J'en avais assez de cette torture…

Cette année passée aux côtés d'Edward et nos chastes baisers étaient devenus un vrai supplice et mon corps misérable d'humaine réclamait plus, toujours plus sans jamais rien obtenir.

J'avais compris pendant les vacances que nous étions condamnés et que ma patience ne serait jamais récompensée. Que me restait-il à faire hormis me raisonner, passer à autre chose et pourquoi pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Seulement, changer de sentiments amoureux d'un jour à l'autre ne se commandait pas et si j'avais vraiment aimé Edward Cullen – aimer comme on aime qu'une fois fans sa vie – sa sœur n'aurait pas pris d'importance à mes yeux. En clair, je ne me simplifiais pas les choses et me les rendait même plus compliquées.

Si ma relation avec Edward était vouée à l'échec, qu'en serait-il d'un simple rapprochement avec Alice ? Elle était avec Jasper depuis toujours, toute une vie humaine… Ce qui, à mon échelle, pesait sacrément lourd dans la balance de la raison. Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce que manigançait mon esprit pervers quand nous nous croisions ou discutions ?

Je m'étais confiée à elle d'une certaine façon mais sans ne jamais rentrer dans les détails très intimes. Edward pouvant lire ses pensées, je devais rester prudente et ne pas les impliquer l'un et l'autre…

En fin d'après-midi, Alice me demanda de l'attendre sur le parking du lycée et je sus évidemment quel serait le sujet de notre discussion.

Appuyée contre la portière de la Chevrolet, je chassai de mon esprit toutes pensées incorrectes à son égard, me répétai qu'elle était avec Jasper et me considérai comme folle à lier de songer au goût probable de ses lèvres.

Je la vis venir vers moi, toujours élégante à souhait et gracieuse dans sa démarche féminine. Seuls changements que je ne manquai pas de remarquer étaient ses traits plus concernés et son sourire absent. Etait-ce là l'effet de mon recul avec son frère ? Avaient-ils parlé et aurais-je droit à de quelconques reproches ? Alice n'était pas ainsi mais j'envisageai toutes possibilités.

Elle s'arrêta devant moi :

— Tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture qu'on aille faire un tour ?

Cette question me rendit perplexe :

— On peut discuter ici non ?

— J'aimerai mieux qu'on le fasse ailleurs.

Certes, je n'avais pas de projet dans l'immédiat mais je demeurai interrogative.

— Bien… Je te suis…

Alice passa devant moi et se dirigea vers la Volvo grise garée dix voitures plus loin. Elle monta derrière le volant et je m'assis près d'elle en glissant mon sac de cours sous la boîte à gant. Je ne manquai pas de sentir les fragrances agréables qui émanaient davantage de ce lieu confiné où nous nous trouvions. Je m'en régalai en silence. Elle démarra et je vis Edward marcher au loin en compagnie de Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

Alice quitta le parking, prit la route et je restai discrète en lui lançant quelques regards. Sans me demander où nous allions, je songeais à deux choses : Ce qu'elle voudrait me dire et les parfums envoûtants imprégnés dans la voiture. Depuis notre rencontre j'avais remarqué les fragrances particulières d'Alice comparables à celles de la lavande et légèrement sucrées. Après quelques minutes, je réalisai qu'elle prenait la route de chez eux et je demandai :

— Je peux savoir où on va ?

Je vis un sourire espiègle venir aux coins de ses lèvres et elle me répondit :

— C'est une surprise Bella.

Je compris alors ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête d'Alice, ce qu'impliquait ce seul mot. Je secouai négativement la tête et m'emportai :

— Non… Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pas de fête d'anniversaire… Je déteste ça, je vous l'ai dis.

— Un anniversaire est un jour important, ça se fête et il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne célèbre pas le tien.

Je me retrouvai désemparée et la fixai :

— Je ne veux pas voir Edward, Alice !

Mes mots directs eurent l'effet escompté alors que je les mesurai cassant pour ce pauvre Edward. Je sentis la voiture ralentir et Alice se gara sur le bas côté de la route non loin de la lisière des arbres. Elle me fixa, le regard incertains et les traits tirés. Ma voix s'adoucie néanmoins, incertaine de mon emportement :

— Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas de fête.

— Tu ne veux pas le voir ?

Elle répétait cela dans un tel ton accusateur que je m'en retrouvai coupable. Je détournai mon visage vers la vitre et m'accoudai au rebord dans un soupir silencieux.

— Je pensais qu'il t'avait parlé… Que tu voulais qu'on en discute.

— Même si Edward se confie beaucoup à moi, il ne le fait pas vous concernant, tu devrais le savoir Bella.

Je la sentis hésiter et elle reprit :

— Est-ce que je peux vous aidez ?

De nouveau, je secouai négativement la tête et reportai mon regard dans le sien. Ces mêmes pupilles dorés me sondaient, similaire à chacun des Cullen, mais les siens me semblaient plus captivant et en adéquation avec son visage angélique.

Sans comprendre ce que me poussa à le faire, je m'approchai d'Alice, me penchai vers elle dans une soudaine et audacieuse pulsion, mais sentis sa main se poser sur le haut de mon torse. Elle m'arrête, me fixa d'un regard que je compris plus perdu.

— Bella… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La réponse me venait évidente et je m'en sentais à la fois nerveuse et honteuse. J'avais voulu embrasser Alice, goûter à ses lèvres qui avaient nourri mes fantasmes pendant des semaines entières. Pourtant, en cet instant, cette main me tenant à bonne distance de mon trésor me paralysait de panique. Mon cœur s'emballa, je me reculai et rompis le contact visuel sans rien répondre. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? S'en suivie de soudaines émotions de peine et de regret que je ne pus contrôler. Alice me repoussait et cela était aussi une évidence dont j'étais consciente mais à laquelle, étrangement, je ne m'étais pas préparée. Mes idées se brouillaient maintenant… Alice avait-elle eu la vision de ce que j'avais décidé à la dernière seconde et dans une audace rare ? J'entendis sa voix calme :

— Il arrive parfois que des personnes proches puissent confondre la portée de leur…

Je la coupai vivement en la fixant.

— Je ne confonds rien Alice !

Elle pinça ses lèvres sans me quitter des yeux. Mon ton s'était élevé pour l'interrompre, lui montrer clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de confusion dans mon esprit. Je restai accoudée à la porte et repris :

— C'est vrai… Tu ne t'es jamais demandée ce qui aurait pu se passer si Edward n'avait pas été là ? Qui m'a regardée la première à travers la vitre l'année dernière ? Tu me regardais tout le temps, au réfectoire, en cours, quand on partait jouer au baseball… Je t'ai vu quand tu as senti mon sang… J'étais peut-être en train de mourir mais j'étais pas aveugle.

Je la vis détourner le regard vers sa vitre sans rien répondre. Avais-je alors touché une corde sensible ? Sur l'instant, je pensais à moi, à mes désirs, à une façon de me défendre bien qu'elle ne m'ait nullement attaquée. Ma nervosité parlait pour moi mais je m'arrêtai en comprenant que je venais de dépasser certaine limite. Sans qu'elle ne me regarde, je l'entendis :

— Je suis avec Jasper…

Son visage se tourna finalement et son regard concerné se riva dans le mien.

— Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments de tes proches parce que tu as envie d'assouvir tes fantasmes…

Je fronçai les sourcils et demandai en restant directe :

— Tu parles pour moi ou pour toi ?

De nouveau, Alice marqua un silence significatif m'indiquant qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre et je repris sans attendre :

— Dans le monde réel où vous voulez vivre et vous intégrer, il y a parfois des imprévus et des risques à prendre…

— Tu ne veux pas comprendre.

— Non, toi tu ne veux pas comprendre… Et comprendre quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'on s'entend bien ? Qu'il y a une sorte d'alchimie entre nous et que…

— Je ne pourrai jamais faire preuve d'autant de retenue qu'Edward, Bella… Je ne suis pas aussi forte.

Elle venait de me couper dans mon emportement et de me rendre muette. Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Qu'elle ne serait pas aussi forte qu'Edward ? Mon sang me monta à la tête et mes joues devinrent brûlantes. Alice venait de m'ôter toute répartie. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux, mesurait la portée de ses mots qui me confirmaient ne pas avoir rêvé le sens de nos regards échangés. Elle entreprit de poursuivre dans le but de me donner d'autre argument :

— Quoi que tu puisses penser…

Seulement je la coupai en me redressant vers elle.

— Tais-toi…

Mes lèvres se pressèrent aux siennes pour l'empêcher de parler, me libérant de ma lourde frustration. Leur fraîcheur accentua aussitôt la montée de ma fièvre et leur douceur déconcertante fit courir d'autres frissons sur ma nuque. Je sentis Alice répondre, m'embrasser en retour et m'enflammai. Elle se laissait aller, approfondissait ce contact, sceller ce baiser en le rendant plus délicieux. Ses doigts fins se glissèrent jusqu'à ma joue, creusèrent ma chair, m'électrisant de mille autres frissons. Je le confirmai : Alice ne se retenait pas et ne me fuyait pas. En cette seconde, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ses lèvres fermes, pulpeuses, à ses fragrances qui me rendaient ivre et dépendantes.

Définitivement, je m'étais trompée de Cullen…

End…

8


End file.
